


Messing with MOIST

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “And what, pray tell, did you do to get put in this situation?” Egil looked up at Shulk, dangled upside down by the tentacles of the M76/MOIST.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Messing with MOIST

“And what, pray tell, did you do to get put in this situation?” Egil looked up at Shulk, dangled upside down by the tentacles of the M76/MOIST.

“I just wanted to get a closer look at some of its mechanisms, but I guess I upset it…” Shulk tried to wriggle free, but the Mechon held him tight. “And now all the blood is rushing to my head.”

“Is that so?” Egil hummed and snapped his fingers, the Mechon releasing Shulk and letting the Homs fall into Egil’s arms. “Maybe now you’ll learn to not mess with Mechon, especially not a MOIST.”

“I’m still curious, actually.” Shulk looked towards the retreating Mechon. “I just need to be sneakier about it…”

“Shulk…” Egil sighed, shaking his head. “I’ll let it shake you around next time it catches you, you do realize that, correct?”

“Really? Even though it’ll bring me to you and hold me out until you do something?” Shulk put a hand to his chin. “I doubt you’d want me and it blocking your view.”

“I suppose you’re right…” Egil hummed. “Then I’ll simply have to keep you away from it.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Simple.” Egil placed Shulk under one of his arms with a hum and continued on his way. “You can’t do much dangling there.”

“Egil…!” Shulk frowned. “I’ll find a way to slip out of your grasp and look at Mechon, you know!”

“What if you just dangle here and stop causing me problems, instead?” He looked at him, an amused smile on his lips. “If you let me finish my work, I’ll even show you Mechon blueprints.”

Shulk’s eyes sparkled a bit. “Well… I suppose I could just find something else to do until you’re done, then…”

“That’s what I thought.” Egil put him down, ruffling his hair. “Feel free to head off, then. I’ll trust you.”

Shulk wrapped his hands around Egil’s arm. “Mmm, I think I want to watch you work, actually. You have a real talent, you know?”

“Are you flirting with me or just trying to compliment me?” Egil snorted. “I truly can’t tell.”

“It can be whatever you think it is.” Shulk stuck his tongue out. “I just want to watch you work, Egil… if that’s okay.”

“I suppose it is.” Egil rolled his eyes a bit, though he was really amused. “Better than you messing with MOIST.”

“Say, can we both just agree to forget about that now?”

“Hmm…” He rubbed his chin. “I’m not sure, it’s decent blackmail material.”

“Egil…!”


End file.
